


Not Surprisingly, It Happened

by HarryRemusSirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry kinda, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark Harry, Incest Oops, M/M, Oneshot, Parent/Child Incest, Vampire Harry, Vampire Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryRemusSirius/pseuds/HarryRemusSirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, basically this is an AU after the Half-Blood Prince, Dumbledore doesn't die and is basically evil. Harry's parents aren't really who they are, also Harry's evil and a vampire. I really suck at summaries really sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Surprisingly, It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Promise this isn't my first fic.

**Not Surprisingly, It Happened ******

Harry had avoided Dudley and his gang all day. It hadn’t been too hard because they only checked the obvious places, like the park and the stores that they liked to steal candy from. They never checked the trees, where Harry liked to climb. He liked sitting in the trees and doing his summer work.  
Also, where he liked to read about what his creature inheritance could be. He hadn’t had it yet, as it wasn’t his birthday yet, but it was only in a few days. He didn’t know what he would be. He didn’t know whether his parents were specific creatures, but they probably hid it well during their school years. He would have to ask Sirius or Remus when he sees them in August. 

It was getting late and Harry finally started making his way home. He wordlessly shrunk his texts and put them in his pocket. He hoped Uncle Vernon wouldn’t notice him coming in or he’d finally get the beating he kept threatening him about the past few weeks.  
As quietly as he could, he opened the back door and made his way towards the stairs. He didn’t see his uncle in the living room and was surprised and scared when he was grabbed by the back of his shirt. 

“Boy! Where have you been all day?! You’re behind on all your chores,” his uncle yelled in his ear. He really wished he could kill his supposed family, but of course that would be considered dark thoughts and of course it was illegal. The Boy Who Lived couldn’t have such dark thoughts. Harry hated it. He just wished he could make up his own path. And if he could he’d probably join the Dark Lord. 

He wasn’t ashamed of it. He knew all his friends were being paid off by old Dumbles. He was paying them from a smaller section of the Potter Funds, so Harry let that be instead of stopping it. If he did that Dumbles would know he broke out of his compulsions and Harry didn’t want that.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by Uncle Vernon jerking him towards his old cupboard. He cringed. He really didn’t feel like being crammed in there the whole night. So, he waited. He made himself comfortable, used his old blood stained blanket to sit on and waited for Uncle Vernon to go to bed. He didn’t have to wait long.He stomped his way upstairs, making dust drop down on Harry. Oh, he would pay for that. The stupid muggles would pay for everything. 

He put his hand on the cupboard door and closed his eyes in concentration. He heard the bolt unlock and rise away from the door. He slowly pushed the door open, crawled out and went towards the backdoor. He would go sleep in his tree. He’d done that before, when his uncle wouldn’t let him into the house. 

He was sitting in his tree reading his creature book, when he heard it. It was quiet and he was able to hear everything. It started quiet then started getting louder. It sounded like growling. He pressed himself harder against the tree trunk and looked around the trees surrounding his. That’s when he noticed the full moon in the sky. 

‘Brilliant idea Harry. Come out on the night of the full moon.’ Harry thought sarcastically. He wasn’t completely defenseless. He knew some wandless magic, but he knew he wouldn’t last long if it was a werewolf that was after him. 

Harry froze, scared. He heard two howls…from two wolves. He was in shit. 

He felt and heard scratching at his tree. He looked down and saw the werewolf staring at him. The wolf had seen him. Now, he was in shit. Harry moved as fast as he could and jumped from his tree to the neighbouring tree. Just because the wolf had seen him, didn’t mean he had to go down. He hopped from tree to tree avoiding both wolves. He looked down. One wolf was black and smaller than the other. The other one was a blondish color and huge. 

That made him stop. He was on a branch about to jump to the next tree when he recognized something on the black wolf’s neck. It was the collar he’d given to wear as Padfoot. It was a red collar with a blue cat charm on it. He raced down the tree and ran towards the animals.

“Padfoot! Moony!” Harry screamed in delight and hugged the animals around their necks. They both nuzzled their snouts in his hair, breathing in the scent of their pup. Harry laughed as they licked at his face and got toppled over by an excited Padfoot. 

Harry quickly transformed into his cat animagus, Arc. He was a dark blue, thin haired cat. He was larger than a normal cat and he was able to playfully play with Padfoot and Moony all night. When it was around dawn, Padfoot curled around Arc, while Moony curled around both of them.  
________________________________________

When Harry woke up Sirius was sitting up talking with Remus. They both looked back at him and smiled.

“Sirius, Remus what were you guys doing here last night?” Harry asked.

“We really wanted to see you pup and you can join us on the full moon now, so Remus and I decided to come and see you.” Sirius said excitedly

“Sirius don’t forget to tell him about where we’re taking him.” Remus said with an affectionate smile at his lover. Harry’s eyes went wide. 

“Where are you guys taking me? How long are we staying?” Harry asked these questions and more at break neck speed.

“Slow down pup,” Remus said. 

“We’re taking you to one of the Potter estates,” Sirius said with a bark like laughter at Harry’s excited squee.

“Come on, please! Let’s go now!” Harry said, just short of jumping up and down. Sirius and Remus laughed at their pups excitement.  
________________________________________

After they portkeyed to the estate Sirius and Remus gave Harry a tour of the house they had hung out with James and Lily at. They told him that they would be replacing all the books and the so called clothing he left at his aunt and uncle’s house. Harry had made sure to keep the important objects shrunk in his pant pockets. 

I had been a few days later at the estate when Harry started feeling weird. Immediately, he went to find one of his godfathers. He started feeling worse by the time he found Remus. He was feeling dizzy and sick to his stomach. Remus made him lie down on one of the living room couches and made him some tea. 

When Harry asked about Sirius, Remus said, “Don’t worry Harry. He’s in one of the garages, working on his motorcycle.” Harry calmed down. Immediately, after Harry violently vomited on the floor next to the couch. When he looked at what he’d thrown up, he noticed it was blood. 

“Remus! Sirius! Come quick somethings happening to me!” Harry had a small feeling it had to do with his creature inheritance. Remus came rushing into the room, but stopped when he saw what had happened to Harry. Sirius came in right behind Remus and bumped into him when he stopped.

“Remus what…,” Sirius froze when he saw what had happened to his pup. Harry looked between his godfathers. His book hadn’t mentioned this happening as any of the common creature inheritances. But his godfathers reactions to his thrown up blood made him a little worried

“Guys? What’s happening?” Harry asked warily.

“Oh pup,” Sirius said softly and moved slowly towards Harry. That sparked Remus into action, he took out his wand to clean up the blood and to cast a small diagnostic spell on Harry. The results seemed to comfirm what Remus and Sirius were thinking because Remus nodded at Sirius sadly after he read the report. Sirius sighed and finally got to the couch where Harry was sitting.

“Don’t be so worried pup, but it has to do with your creature inheritance.” Harry nodded at that. He knew that it was going to be happening soon, but he fully expected to be a Neko or a Wood Elf, but it didn’t seem so anymore.

“Well pup,” Remus continued for Sirius, “what’s happening is your creature inheritance and… Not to shock you Harry, but your reaction means…It’s a creature inheritance of a vampire.” Remus finally said.

Harry was too shocked to react. What did it mean for Harry? Was he going to kill people? Where was he going to live? Harry’s face must of shown his reaction because Remus joined Harry and Sirius on the couch and both of them cuddled Harry between them, whispering soothing words and sounds. Harry looked up at his godparents and took a deep breath. 

Right away he knew that something was different. He could smell all kinds of information on his godparents. Including the fact that they’d had sex this morning. Cringe attack. Remus obviously knew what Harry had smelt because he started blushing brightly. 

Sirius coughed to break the tension, “Anyway pup, we know someone that can help you with your transformation and how you can…survive and live with your new attributes.” Sirius said awkwardly. 

Harry snuggled into them more, “Who is it?”  
“Sanguini.” Remus stated.

Harry was suddenly reminded of the man he’d been introduced to at Slughorn’s Christmas party last year. The handsome man had given Harry a weird feeling, that made the hair on the back of his neck raise. He looked towards his godfathers when he realized he knew the man they were talking about.

“You wouldn’t happen to know if he was at Slughorn’s party last Christmas?” Harry asked innocently.

“He was actually,” Remus answered.

“Why are you asking?” Sirius questioned. 

“I met him at the party at Slughorn’s last year. He…was interesting.” Harry said. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Harry broke the silence. 

“So when is he coming over?” 

“I’ll go floo him now,” Sirius said getting up just to do that.  
________________________________________

When Sirius came back, Sanguini was trailing slowly behind him. He grinned, showing off his sharp canines, when he saw Harry. Harry stood with Remus and walked towards them. He stood in front of Sanguini and stared him in the eyes. Slowly he walked closer and closer until they were almost nose to nose. Sanguini bent his head and tucked it into Harry’s neck and inhaled deeply. He pulled back and his dark red eyes met with Harry’s bright green. 

“My, how divine you smell Harry,” Sanguini purred. Harry’s eyes were half lidded when he also lent in to smell at Sanguini’s neck. He didn’t pull away immediately. He brought his lips and pressed them softly against Sanguini’s neck. He softly licked and sucked at his neck. 

Remus and Sirius stood wide eyed as they watched their pup become entranced in Sanguini. Sirius let out a soft cough when Harry started moaning against Saguini’s neck. Harry quickly jerked back and stared at Sanguini in shock. He hadn’t even realized what he’d been doing. He looked up at Sanguini and Sanguini gave him a knowing grin. Harry felt weirded out that he felt the need to do that and the fact he’d done that unconsciously. Sanguini spoke.

“You will need a sire while you are still a childe Harry.” Sanguini was still smiling at Harry and it was starting to annoy the two other adult in the room. 

“Ok then. Teach me what I need to know.”  
________________________________________

The summer had just finished and Harry had learned everything and a little bit more from Sanguini. At 17, Harry didn’t even feel sure enough that he properly knew what he should do with his life. He knew that everyone expected him to kill the Dark Lord, but Harry didn’t think that was what he should do. He knew that Dumbledore was a major part in the upcoming war, anyone with eyes could see that. He knew that after the assassination attempt last year that Voldemort was becoming impatient and wanted anyone and anything to kill Dumbledore. 

Harry had a feeling he should speak to Voldemort himself, but first he had to deal with all the information he’d been given this whole summer. He’d found out that his father was none other than Severus Snape, Hogwarts local Dungeon bat, and it was true now that Snape was a vampire. 

He’d also found out that when he was born, not that he wanted to question where or how he had been birthed, Dumbledore had come and taken him from his crib and Snape had informed the Dark Lord who had taken him. So, the Dark Lord had gone to the Potter’s hoping to find his followers son, but found a dead James and Lily Potter, and Dumbledore waiting for him at wand point with Harry in his arms. 

From there Harry’s magic had somehow protected the Dark Lords from what he and Sanguini had guessed. But now the summer was almost over and the Order was going frantic because they couldn’t find their precious Golden Boy. But Harry had a surprise for them all when he got back to Hogwarts but first he had a Dark Lord to talk to.  
________________________________________

Harry had requested a formal meeting between the Dark Lord and himself, of course the he only thought Harry was just one of Sanguini’s children interested in joining him. Harry planned everything down to a tee for his meeting with Voldemort. 

The day of the meeting had come and Harry, his godparents and Sanguini had prepared a backup portkey in case of an emergency situation, but they weren’t sure if it would work  
with Malfoy Manor’s wards. So, Harry risked his way to Malfoy Manor dressed in a long dark blue robe that hid his face. He was waiting at the main gate, when one of the lesser Death Eaters came to guide him to the Dark Lord. 

His blood lust had lessened, but he still had a desire to suck the life from this human just for his blood. Harry preferred dark wizard blood over light wizard blood, he’d learned from Sanguini which bloods he would find more enjoyable. 

They made their way up the path and towards the main doors. They walked down towards the Dark Lord study and Harry took a deep breath, not that he needed oxygen anymore. That didn’t help, as he just breathed in the fragrant smell coming from the lesser Death Eater. He slowly turned towards the Death Eater and motioned for him to enter the room first. He saw the Voldemort’s glamoured face and smiled under his hood, but didn’t pull his hood back yet. 

He grabbed the Death Eater by the back of his robes and dragged his neck towards his mouth. He fangs came down and he bit the man and starting drinking his blood. It had a sweet taste, but that was it for Harry, just a good taste. There was no mental satisfaction. He finished drinking all his blood and carelessly threw his body to the side. He looked up at Voldemort. His hood was still down and Voldemort still hadn’t seen his face.

Just as he was raising his hand to push back his hood, Snape came barging through the study doors. Snape’s face didn’t show his shock, but he was internally shocked at the sight of Jimmy, one of the newer recruits, on the floor obviously dead. He looked towards his lover and was even more shocked to see him in a meeting with another vampire. He went to apologize, but he caught sent of the vampire in the room. It was his son. 

“Hadrian?” Severus questioned softly. Voldemort’s eyes grew wide and looked towards the visitor in his study. The boy finally pushed back his hood and he was shocked to see his arch enemy frowning at them. 

“Potter,” Severus breathed. Severus quickly came to understand what had happened when his son was taken from them. Voldemort slowly made his way towards Harry and Severus. He stood beside Severus and began to slowly question his lover.

“Severus, love, not that I’m angry, but why do you believe Potter to be our child. Dumbledore killed Hadrian, we saw the body, love.” The Dark Lord said gently to his lover. But of course, Harry interrupted them.

“Uhm, sorry. Didn’t mean to budge in, but I am Snape’s son. Sanguini and I did a bloodline test to find out where I inherited my vampiness from.” Harry looked between the two men in front of him, even if he had just fed, his gums were aching from how delicious the Dark Lords blood smelled. 

Snape looked at Harry he ignored the scent of arousal coming from the teen and answered his lover, “Because he smells like us, Tom”

Voldemort looked between Harry and Severus, before calling the boy to them, “Come here then boy and tells us why you’re here in the first place.”

Harry walked towards his father and the Dark Lord and explained that he wasn’t everyone’s supposed Golden Boy and he was 100% sure he didn’t want to be. He told the about Sanguini’s help and about his escape from his ‘relatives’ home. Silence settled between them before Severus broke it.

“I’m so sorry Hadrian, I know I’ve treated you like trash since you’ve stepped foot inside Hogwarts’ walls, but that was because I thought you were Potter’s brat I didn’t realize that it wasn’t you that caused Tom’s death, and for that I beg that you please forgive me.” He finished his apology with tears in his eyes. He had treated his son like gum on the bottom of his shoes since he’d met him, but it was his child. He was shocked to the bone. 

Harry walked calmly towards his father and slowly hugged him, he realized that this was his original sire, his father and he knew it would take some time, but he would begin to trust. 

“So, Mr. Dark Lordy, will you let me into the fold?” Harry asked cheekily, he knew that the Dark Lord would react and he would love it. 

“Is that a way to talk to your father young man,” Voldemort responded with an invisibly raised eyebrow. 

Harry’s eyes grew wide with shock. Oops, he’d been lusting after his parents, great. That couldn’t have gone better. Snape could probably smell it on him. Harry was still standing close to his fathers and he was starting to get aroused again. He looked towards Severus and knew he could smell it and the shame he felt. He looked away from his father’s eyes and curled towards himself, great even in his new life he was a freak, when would he catch a break 

Severus was smelling the arousal and shame his son was feeling at the moment. It wasn’t as awkward as he thought it’d be, he still didn’t think of Harry as his son quite yet, he didn’t feel like he was related to Harry. He looked at Tom and smiled a sly smile, before going in Harry’s direction. Harry turned towards him and was pulled forward in a kiss.  
Harry’s eyes were wide, his father, his very attractive father, was kissing him. He closed his eyes and kissed him back, before realizing his…other parent was also in the room with them and had just witness that incest filled moment. He looked towards his other father and saw he was feeling very positively about this new relationship. He went towards him and noticed his glamours were gone and an older Tom Riddle was standing in front of him, he was a damn tease back in his second year.  
________________________________________

Harry and his fathers got on very well. He stayed the rest of the day with them, then portkeyed back to the Potter Estate, where he told Remus, Sirius, and Sanguini what had happened. Everything.

Sanguini had a fire burning in his eyes and Harry knew what was coming after this conversation. 

“So, you’ve joined the dark now,” Sirius asked after he had finished his tale. 

“Yes, I’ve joined my fathers side and I really think this’ll work really well. I’ll be going over again tomorrow to talk about whether or not I’ll be going back as Harry Potter or as  
Hadrian Thomas Riddle Snape, which I personally prefer.” Harry told his family honestly what he thought and felt about that day. 

As predicted, when Harry and Sanguini went to bed there was a need of silencing charms.  
________________________________________  
Harry continued going to see his fathers even through the school year. He’d entered as Hadrian Thomas Riddle Snape and to Dumbledore and party they realized what had happened. That year was filled with resorting into Slytherin, drama for being the new kid, and the Gyffs bothering him. Draco and his group of followers were eager to help the son of their Lord and Head of House, of course Draco was the only one who knew the whole truth.

Remus and Sirius had joined the dark, not long after Harry had joined. Of course, Harry was known as the Dark Prince to the Death Eaters and was very frightening to those who threatened him or those he cared about. He enjoyed all the normal things you do when you have parents, but he also enjoyed the not so normal things too. He was right his father’s blood tasted as delicious as it smelt.

_Fin_


End file.
